


girl i hear you in my dreams

by lesbiansofkyoshi (ranpoandpoe)



Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Femslash Week, ATLA Femslash Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/lesbiansofkyoshi
Summary: Faltava um minuto para as oito e Azula contava os segundos para fechar o estúdio quando alguém abriu a porta. “Desculpa a hora… vocês ainda estão abertos?” Os números 20:00 brilhavam no telefone da caixa, que estava prestes a soltar um palavreado um tanto chulo e foi quando ela virou para trás e se deparou com a cliente.A moça de tranças e olhos verdes que combinavam com seus olhos não era mais inconveniente, pelo contrário. Azula rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção da garota. “Para alguém tão bonita, é claro. Estamos sempre abertos.”
Relationships: Azula/Jin (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	girl i hear you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> atla femslash week - day 5
> 
> espero que eu tenha conseguindo escrever a jin direito, porque é a primeira vez que eu escrevo sobre ela kkk

Faltava um minuto para as oito e Azula contava os segundos para fechar o estúdio quando alguém abriu a porta. “Desculpa a hora… vocês ainda estão abertos?” Os números  _ 20:00  _ brilhavam no telefone da caixa, que estava prestes a soltar um palavreado um tanto chulo e foi quando ela virou para trás e se deparou com a cliente. 

A moça de tranças e olhos verdes que combinavam com seus olhos não era mais inconveniente, pelo contrário. Azula rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção da garota. “Para alguém tão bonita, é claro. Estamos sempre abertos.”

Ela sorriu e seu rosto rapidamente ficou vermelho. “Bem… meu nome é Jin e eu gostaria de uma tatuagem.” Azula se apoiou no balcão, decidindo pela primeira impressão descolada e desleixada. Era assim que astros de rock conseguiam tantas groupies, não? 

“Você certamente veio ao lugar certo, então, Jin,” Azula sorriu enquanto voltava para o outro lado do balcão. “Você já sabe como quer a tatuagem?”

“Não… eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar?” Jin encostou o abdômen no balcão e abaixou um pouco a manga da blusa. “Eu só sei que quero que seja aqui, no ombro.”

Azula respirou fundo, dando o seu melhor para manter seu discurso, o que chamava por uma certa dedicação para ignorar a visão do ponto onde o pescoço e o ombro se encontravam, uma parte do corpo que a tatuadora admirava enormemente. 

Finalmente, ela conseguiu puxar o fichário debaixo da mesa, no qual estavam os modelos de tatuagem. 

“Vê algum que gosta?” Azula perguntou e, três páginas depois, obteve sua resposta.

“Eu quero essa aqui.”

Jin parecia confiante enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras e apontava para a imagem escolhida com o dedo indicador. Apesar do portfólio estar de cabeça para baixo, Azula sabia muito bem qual era aquela imagem. 

O desenho era de uma rosa vermelha sendo cortada por um raio brilhantemente azul, feito pela própria Azula. A imagem tinha vindo até ela através de um sonho, onde um par de mais hábeis lançavam um raio em direção a uma pessoa, uma mulher, cujas roupas, apesar de verdes, ficaram manchadas de sangue vermelho intenso. 

Havia tristeza no olhar da moça, mas não surpresa. Dura como pedra, ela era como os espinhos verdes de uma rosa e, em seu peito, jaziam as pétalas vermelhas de sua paixão, que havia sido simultaneamente quebrada e intensificada pela frieza do raio. 

Toda a imagem fascinou tanto a jovem que ela fez o desenho e escondeu-o no portfólio de sugestões do estúdio. Nunca que Azula acharia que uma mulher tão bonita tivesse vontade de deixar aqueles símbolos marcados de forma permanente em sua pele; parecia ridículo e imprudente tanto quanto bonito e poético.

“Certo…” Azula respondeu após alguns segundos usados para se recompor. “Você tem alguma preferência de horário ou profissional? Temos um horário vago amanhã às três da tarde com o meu irmão, se quiser.”

“Na verdade…” Jin começou a falar, chegando ainda mais perto. Azula mal acreditava que era possível chegar  _ mais  _ perto. Ela provavelmente estava com o abdômen grudado no balcão de madeira. “Eu estava pensando… se eu não poderia marcar um horário com você.”

Havia um tom sugestivo no comentário, uma pergunta implícita que Azula não conseguia identificar. Ela já havia feito tatuagens e gostava da atividade, mas havia sido obrigada a ficar atrás do balcão por tanto tempo que ela até havia esquecido a sensação de ver as linhas de tinta se formando na pele de outra pessoa ou a possibilidade de fazer outra coisa.

O que ela tinha a perder afinal? “Amanhã, ao meio dia. Você estaria livre nesse horário?” Meio dia era o horário de almoço, quando o estúdio estaria teoricamente fechado. E, assim, todas as salas estariam livres. 

Jin sorriu. “Sim. É um encontro, então. Boa noite, Azula.” A menina virou de costas para sair da loja, mas antes disso, deixou um beijo no rosto da tatuadora, como uma promessa de que se veriam no dia seguinte. 

A bochecha de Azula ficou tão vermelha quanto seu uniforme e a própria ficou paralisada por alguns minutos, até que se lembrou de tirar as tintas que precisaria do inventório, para garantir que ninguém as usaria antes de meio dia. 

Assim que fechou a porta e começou a percorrer o caminho até seu apartamento no centro, Azula inconscientemente levantou a cabeça com superioridade, o queixo apontando para o céu noturno. 

Era um encontro, então.

* * *

A cada cinco minutos, Azula checava o relógio do telefone. Mai não comentou nada, mas Zuko fez questão de fazer algumas provocações, porque obviamente, ele não perderia a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

“Olhando o relógio tantas vezes… está esperando alguém, irmãzinha?”

Azula revirou os olhos, tentando parecer irritada; a verdade era que nem mesmo Zuko seria capaz de irritá-la durante aquele dia. “Contando as horas para você ir embora, Zuzu.”

Zuko bufou e voltou para a sala onde trabalhava, sinal de que a resposta de Azula não havia sido muito fora da normalidade. Ela suspirou aliviada. Onze e quinze. Ela nunca tinha notado quantas pessoas atendiam em apenas meio período. Qualquer outro dia, isso seria algo positivo, já que quanto mais pessoas eram atendidas, mais dinheiro ela ganharia, mas naquela quinta-feira, cada alma que atravessava aquela porta era ainda mais tempo sem ver a estonteante menina do dia anterior.

Finalmente, quando os números 11:59 brilhavam na tela do celular de Azula, a porta da sala de Zuko se abriu e de lá saiu um garoto moreno que parecia ser da mesma idade do tatuador. Ele parecia o interesse romântico rebelde de um filme dos anos oitenta ou um original da Netflix. 

Ou seja, o tipo de garoto que faziam Azula ter certeza que era lésbica. 

Ele e Zuko saíram pela porta sem dirigir uma palavra à Azula, o que foi algo pelo qual ela agradeceu ao universo. Dois minutos depois, a porta se abriu e Azula sorriu, sabendo exatamente quem era.

“Jin e sua pontualidade britânica.”

A garota riu e pareceu brilhar. Ela usava o vestido rosa cheio de desenhos de morangos que havia viralizado na internet por volta de duas semanas atrás e agora, Azula finalmente entendia toda a comoção. 

“Eu não perderia nosso compromisso por nada.” Novamente, havia algo escrito nas entrelinhas, em letras pequeninas e opacas nos olhos de Jin, algo que Azula não conseguia ler, mas ainda era bom, como um poema em uma língua estrangeira.

“Pronta?”

“Estou se você estiver.”

Então, Azula começou a andar em direção à sala, com Jin atrás de si. Ela decidiu abrir a porta para a cliente, deixando-a entrar na frente; afinal, gentileza abria uma porta para romance, principalmente quando o ato gentil era feito por Azula, alguém que só distribuía gentileza para quem merecesse.

Jin sentou na cadeira onde o processo ocorreria e Azula começou a preparar o material. “Facilitaria se eu tirasse o vestido?” Ela perguntou e a tatuadora agradeceu o universo por estar de costas, porque não faria bem para sua reputação corar diante de um simples flerte. A imagem do tronco descoberto de Jin estava bem viva em sua mente e Azula precisou reunir todas as suas forças para responder que o jeito em que ela estava no momento era suficiente para se trabalhar.

Respirando fundo, Azula se virou novamente para Jin, porém dessa vez, com o equipamento necessário. Com o pé, ela chutou o banco de rodinha para perto, sentando-se perto de Jin. Ao tocar o pescoço da cliente com um pedaço de algodão com álcool para higienizar a região, Azula sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Onde diabos estava seu profissionalismo? Será que era por isso que ela havia sido reduzida a uma simples atendente da loja?

_ Concentre-se,  _ Azula deixou o comando claro para o seu sistema nervoso. Seus dedos se moviam vagarosamente, o toque um tanto inseguro devido ao tempo que passou sem praticar (não que ela admitiria isso, claro). E, além da falta de prática, ela estava marcando a pele de uma garota que mais parecia uma deusa. Cuidado era definitivamente necessário. 

“Doendo?” 

“Nem um pouco!” Jin respondeu alegremente, o que surpreendeu Azula. Muitas pessoas não teriam condições de dizer nada com animação naquele ponto do processo, mesmo que não estivessem à beira das lágrimas. Ou talvez Azula tivesse mesmo passado tempo demais sem tatuar alguém. “Ah… você tem mãos de anjo!”

Depois de traçar a quarta pétala da rosa que desenhava, Azula tirou a agulha da pele de Jin por alguns instantes para respirar fundo. Era realmente possível que alguém inconscientemente flertasse  _ tanto?  _ Deveria ser ilegal para garotas desinteressadas em outras garotas dizer tais coisas.

“É treino,” Azula coloca o máximo de confiança em sua voz, tentando esconder a crise gay que estava passando e o fato de que, no momento, sua prática para tatuar estava tal qual sua heterossexualidade: perdida em algum momento de sua adolescência, quando conheceu o paraíso das lindas mulheres que eram atendidas no balcão do estúdio. 

Por fim, depois de algum tempo que Azula não soube calcular (poderiam ter sido horas ou meses, o tempo passou de forma diferente durante aquela experiência), ela apoiou a agulha na mesa de metal e cobriu a tatuagem com plástico. “Pronto.” 

“Está perfeita!” Jin exclamou, olhando a tatuagem no espelho da sala enquanto Azula higienizava a agulha. “Agora, Azula…” A cliente começou e a tatuadora quase deixou o equipamento cair no chão ao ouvir seu nome. O chamamento a fez lembrar que ela nunca havia se apresentado, o que significava que Jin não deveria saber seu nome.

“Como…?” 

“Eu já sabia que você trabalhava aqui. Também sei que foi você que criou o design dessa tatuagem, aliás.” Azula arregalou os olhos e teria dito algo se Jin não tivesse sido mais rápida. “Eu precisava de uma desculpa para falar com você. Eu sempre te vejo quando passo na frente da loja, mas nunca consegui uma razão para puxar assunto. Por isso, eu falei com a outra garota que trabalha aqui.”

“Mai?” Jin ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se pedisse mais detalhes? “A séria que namora a Ty Lee da floricultura.”

“Isso, ela mesma. Ela me falou que você costumava tatuar e os horários que você estaria sozinha no estúdio. Mas ela não me disse uma coisa, então terei que perguntar diretamente para você.”

“Sou toda a ouvidos.”

Jin suspirou. “Qual o seu número de telefone e como eu consigo que você vá em um encontro comigo? Eu venho flertando com você desde ontem e eu ainda não sei o que fazer.”

Foi nesse momento que a mente de Azula virou uma bagunça. Ela tinha algum trabalho mantendo o ambiente organizado em seu cérebro, tópicos separados em caixas com post-it’s e um armário onde ela tentava trancar suas crises gays e de pânico, a primeira porque não combinava muito com sua imagem e a segunda, por serem… desagradáveis.

Durante todo aquele tempo que ela passou tentando não se deixar levar, tentando manter o profissionalismo, Jin tinha expectativas para o contrário?

“Bom…” Azula começou a responder, preparando o resto da frase em sua cabeça. “Tudo que você fez foi correto, então, porque se você não tivesse pedido, eu o teria feito. E não conte para ninguém, mas eu estava esperando que você perguntasse desde que entrou por aquela porta ontem à noite.”

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Jin enquanto Azula caminhava até o balcão para anotar seu número de telefone. “O que eu te devo, então?”

Azula demorou alguns segundos para entender que ela estava se referindo ao pagamento pela tatuagem. “Se eu tiver seu número de telefone e a sua presença em um jantar no restaurante na esquina às sete e meia, eu diria que o valor é coberto pela casa.”

“Nesse caso…” Jin pegou a caneta da mão de Azula e anotou nove números em seu braço. “Trato feito.”


End file.
